Black roses grow the Best
by The Witch Who Lied
Summary: When the just married Bellatrix Lestrange gets an order from the Dark Lord, ment for Rodolphus, everything changes. Will she finally become the first female Death Eater? And will the Lestrange marriage hold? What does the blonde witch with the dirty secrets, Narcissa Malfoy, have to do with it?
1. Bad Bella

It was a dark and stormy night. Thick, dark grey clouds were filling the air. The wind blew heavily and it was raining. Apart from the bells of the little chapel, the whole town was noiseless. There, in a small, dark alley, a shadow appeared. It became bigger and bigger, making a crazy noise- The laughter of Bellatrix Black. She now stepped out of the shadow. Rather young, a bit tall and with loads of dark curls hanging around her face. Firmly, she stepped through the streets, destined to find whatever she was searching for. A lightning strike lighted up her face for a moment, showing a big, bright smile on her face. She knew where she was going to, and, more important, she knew that she would do it.

A second shadow appeared, coming out of a house. Seeing Bellatrix, the small, fat man started running away. But it didn't work. The young woman lifted her wand, and a red light shot out of it. "Petrificus Totalis!" The man fell on the ground, he couldn't move any longer. Slowly, Bellatrix walked over to him, her hysterical laugh filling the air. She still pointed to him with her wand, he looked horrified. "Bella." A tall man slowly walked over to them, carefully holding his own wand. "Don't. I should follow His orders, you shouldn't." He came closer to her, but she didn't back away. Instead she started laughing again. "Why not Rodolphus? Are you, scared? Afraid? That I'd enjoy the pleasure of killing to much?" "Just don't. This is my task. I should kill him" Rodolphus narrowed his eyes, but took her hand. Bellatrix smirked and raised her wand again. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" There was a scream, a bright green light and than there was nothing. It was silent again. The man lay there, Bellatrix smiled and Rodolphus held her close. Something he shouldn't have done."My Lord" Bellatrix whispered, as she and Rodolphus entered the room where the Dark Lord was seated. "I killed him" Surprised by a woman's voice, the Dark Lord turned around. "Good job... Bellatrix" And by these words, Bellatrix fell in love


	2. You're a Lestrange

Her eyes were closed, but still she could feel him looking at her. The room was silent and dark, just the way she liked it. If only he could go away. Why, why on earth did he have to make such a big deal out of something so innocent? Sighing, she moved her head a little, her hair spread out over her pillow. His footsteps were moving away. Finally. But suddenly, there was light.

"Bella." He spoke, after turning on the light. His eyes were filled with a look of pain, displeasure. She ignored him, because, honestly, she couldn't care less. Here he was again, old boring Rodolphus, going to rant about her pleasure. Slowely, he walked closer, standing in front of the light. _Merlin_, she thought, slowely opening one eye, _you're not an angel._ "What?" "Why did you do it?" He sighed, she sat up. _Be calm, Bella be calm..You can't kill your husband because of that, at least not now, you might need him later on. _"Why not? It wasn't on purpose, Rodolphus. But that doesn't mean that I didn't like it." He frowned, a sudden anger in his eyes. Unwillingly, she backed away. When he was angry, Rodolphus was dangerous. More dangerous than any man, even more then her father, Cygnus. "All my life, I've been trying to protect you! I've been working so hard and now you did THIS?! It was all for nothing, you've ruined all." She hissed, narrowing her eyes. "You hardly even know me! We've been married for less than a year."

"Listen to me Bella." Rodolphus grabbed Bellatrix arms, forcing her to look in his eyes. She looked at him, not scared, nor afraid, at all. "That man is dangerous, Bella. I do not want you to get hurt . I love you." He sighed, and his eyes filled with tears, of anger and of pain. He knew it. He knew that in her mind, she had left him already. "I'm Bellatrix Black, I don't need your help." She spoke coldly, standing up and walking out of the room. Rodolphus still sat on the bed, looking after her while whispering softly. "You're a Lestrange now.."


End file.
